Modem consumer electronics, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, and location based services devices, as well as enterprise electronics, such as servers and storage arrays, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new package technologies while others focus on improving the existing and mature package technologies. Research and development in the existing package technologies may take a myriad of different directions.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. Paradoxically, the reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions. Existing packaging technologies struggle to cost effectively meet the ever demanding integration of today's integrated circuits and packages.
In response to the demands for improved packaging, many innovative package designs have been conceived and brought to market. The multi-chip module has achieved a prominent role in reducing the board space used by modern electronics. However, multi-chip modules, whether vertically or horizontally arranged, can also present problems because they usually must be assembled before the component chips and chip connections can be tested. That is, because the electrical bond pads on a die are so small, it is difficult to test die before assembly onto a substrate. Thus, when die are mounted and connected individually, the die and connections can be tested individually, and only known-good-die (“KGD”) that is free of defects is then assembled into larger circuits. A fabrication process that uses KGD is therefore more reliable and less prone to assembly defects introduced due to bad die. With conventional multi-chip modules, however, the die cannot be individually identified as KGD before final assembly, leading to KGD inefficiencies and assembly process yield problems.
Numerous package approaches stack multiple integrated circuit dice or package in package (PIP) or a combination. Other approaches include package level stacking or package on package (POP). Both concepts include stacking of two or more packages. KGD and assembly process yields are not an issue since each package can be tested prior to assembly, allowing KGD to be used in assembling the stack. But stacking integrated devices, package-in-package, package-on-package, or combination thereof have assembly process difficulties caused by leaded packages having limited input and output (I/O) which limits its role in 3D packaging. Current leaded packages also do not provide the flexibility to support the various integration and stacking options described earlier with the higher I/O count support.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit package to package stacking system providing low cost manufacturing, improved yield, reduce the integrated circuit package dimensions and flexible stacking and integration configurations. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.